What Makes You So Special
by Always Telling Stories
Summary: Amber is immune to the virus and in the clutches of Negan that means trouble. Not only taken as his wife but now his ticket to control any vaccine. Rated M; Language, Violence, Sexuality, etc.


They had thought they were safe inside their walls. Safe from the biters, from outsiders and the elements. How wrong they were. Proof enough was the man who walked freely among their community. A baseball bat across his shoulder. It was wrapped in barbed wire and dripping with the blood of their fallen man. "We did not have to do this the hard way!" the man said swinging his bat. Everyone flinched but he was swining at the air. "All you had to do was give her up. Without a fight. This.." he gestured with his bat to the bloodied remains of the man "..was your fault." he then gestured to all of those lined up. Amber felt her blood run cold. She had been told to keep quiet.

*Flash back* Amber sat in Doctor Hillman's office with their community leader Will and his second Ray. Both of which had their backs to Amber. Hillman spoke softly "You can put your shirt back on." Amber quickly pulled her blouse on and buttoned it up. Will and Ray turned around and Will spoke "So?" he asked the doctor who nodded "She's been bitten...twice." Will nodded and came closer to Amber "What happened when you were bitten? Did you get sick?" Amber looked at the doctor then at Will "I...um...the first time I got sick for awhile.." she propped her foot up and exposed her ankle that had a twisted scar of a bite. Will lowered his eyes and gazed at the scar. He traced it with his fingertips. Will looked at Amber's face "The other time?" he asked. Amber bit her lip and pulled the right side of her collar away from her shoulder. This bite was also scarred over. "It barely phased me. I was sick for about a day." Will nodded but was still starring at the bite scar. "Do you know what this means? We can try and make a vaccine. People will stop being turned and maybe even save people who get bit...if we can treat them soon enough." Will spun to face the doctor "Get it done. Anything you need to get it done you let me know." the doctor nodded. Ray had watched the whole time in disbelief but the proof was there if Amber was telling the truth. For all he knew those were bites from other humans.**

Will had told her to be quiet. Do not give herself up. How many would die because of that order. The man with the bat spoke again "Ya'll know me. I'll pick you off one by one until someone points a finger!" Ray came up next to him. He had been a spy the whole time well long enough to know. Ray spoke "Negan! It's her." he pointed his finger at Amber. She flinched back and Will screamed "You fucking traitor!" one of Negan's men landed a punch in Will's stomach to silence him. Negan laughed "Where the hell you been Ray? Might've helped if you'd been her earlier." he gestured to what was left of the man's head he had bashed in. "Now..." he continued as he stalked towards Amber "..rumor has it you've uh...been bitten...twice now and haven't turned." Amber shook her head. Ray rolled his eyes "Yeah..its her. Once on her ankle and the other on her right shoulder." Amber shot her eyes at Ray which made Negan laugh "I do believe if looks could kill, you Ray, would drop dead now." he licked his lips gently while using the barbed wire on the bat to hook Amber's collar and pull it aside. The blood dripped from the bat and onto her shirt and down. Flesh and brains clung to her shirt from the man that had been the fate. Negan exposed the scarred bite and smiled "That wasn't so hard now was it." Amber remained unmoving but her body shivered in place. His smile sent chills down her spine and his voice was even more unerving. He brought his lips to her ear "I think you'll like being my wife." Amber felt her heart had stopped.

Negan released the collar of her shirt "Load her up!" in an instance she was seized by two men who started to drag her off towards the truck. Will got his voice back "NO! Let go of her!" again he was punched but in the face this time. Negan chuckled "We had an agreement. Your shits mine, that includes her." Amber felt her anger rise and her fist connected with the man on her left and into his jaw. He stumbled back. Her attention turned to the one of her right and in one quick motion her foot landed in his gut. Negan yelled "Whoa whoa whoa lets calm down now." Amber didn't stop she went for the next closest person in Negan's group and her body lifted as she jumped and landed on the woman and landed a knock out punch leaving the woman unconcious. Amber leaped from the woman and spun to go after the next but fell short when Negan's hand was on her throat squeezing so she lost her breath. "Enough. You're going to behave yourself or things are gonna get a lot worse for you." he held her like that until the men secured her wrists behind her back. Negan turned to the community who was in shock as he spoke "Well now that was some fun shit. We'll be back for your payment in two weeks." he leaned in close to Will "See...she bought you two weeks." Will was bleeding from his lip but didn't look up at Negan to prevent from angering him. Negan chuckled "Yeah...she's gonna be a fun one." with that he left in the caravan of trucks.

Amber was forced to sit between Negan and Ray who drove the truck. Negan sat close to her and chuckled "Mind if I sit this here?" he asked in a more of commanding tone. He brought the bat still bloody and slid it between her legs so the tip was on the floor and the handle was at her crotch. Negan leaned in and whispered "Try not to get to excited about Lucille between your legs...save that for me." Amber glared at him but heard Ray laughing on the other side of her. He looked at her with that smirk that made her blood boil she suddenly rammed her head forwards which caused her forehead to hit his nose. His nose started bleeding and he retaliated to quickly for her to stop. His elbow landed and knocked her unconcious.

When she woke up she wasn't tied up anymore. It was a small room with just a bed, dresser and a sitting area. She leaned up and her head spun "Ow.." she muttered and felt her cheek was a bit swollen. Slowly she moved off the bed and realized someone had changed her clothing. She wore a knee length dress and no undergarments. The door rattled and Amber looked in the room for a weapon but when the door opened it was a woman carrying food. Amber stared at her while the woman went to the table and sat the food tray down. "You should eat something." she said in a calm voice. Amber approached the table. The food looked good and fresh. Amber sat down and began to eat quickly.

The woman sat down across from her and was quiet for awhile. When she spoke she had a genuine interest in her voice "Have you really survived getting bitten...twice?" she leaned forward a bit. Amber chewed up and swallowed her bite "Yes. Once about a month after shit got really bad and another when..I was trying...when I saved my children and husband." she didn't know if they had gotten away but she was not going to think otherwise until she saw them again. The woman nodded "I'm Sherry by the way. So..you had kids?" Amber nodded "I have kids...yeah." Sherry folded her hands together on the table "Do you think they're like you. Immune or whatever it is?" Amber shrugged but paused in her eating "I'm pretty sure my oldest son is. He was bitten just before we got seperated and barely got a fever." Amber silenced herself. Why would she be so open to a woman she barely knew. Maybe if she got the woman to care she could use her to escape.

Sherry nodded "So..they were all healthy they were born? Specially so or something making them immune?" Amber narrowed her eyes and nodded "Uh..yeah. Why are you asking me?" Sherry stuttered "I uh..I figured I would want to have kids someday, just curious." Amber nodded "If the world ever gets back to the way it was at least somewhat maybe that would be a good idea then. I would't have anymore now." Sherry leaned forward "So..you still could though if you wanted to." Amber put her food down "Yes, why?" she was becoming suspcious of the questions Sherry was asking. "No..reason I just. The whole process makes me nervous." Amber shrugged "It's fine. I had three, no drugs, no complications and breastfed is that enough information for you?" her voice was annoyed and she wasn't hiding her aggitation.

The door opened again and Negan's voice "Just enough information, thanks." Amber stood up quickly "Yeah I figured as much." she had her hands in fists at her sides "So you're just one of his bitches sent to get information out of me. Good job you wear the collar well." she glared at Sherry who looked away. Negan chuckled and patted Sherry on the bottom "Go on, git." she left the room and the door closed behind her leaving Amber alone with Negan. "Sherry's a good girl but...six fails makes a guy think something wrong with her." Amber shook her head "Fails?" she asked and Negan licked his lips gently "I don't think she can get pregnant. Her and uh Dwight never had kids either." Amber took several steps back "If you think I'm going to play happy housewife to you, you must be crazy." Negan laughed and sat his bat on the window sill "See, none of my wives are here against their will. There's even another Amber but I hope you behave better than her. She just got a man put to the iron not long ago." Negan removed his belts and hung them up "You have a couple boys don't you." he asked and Amber nodded. Negan began to close the distance between them "Its funny. The way the universe works. When we brought you in boys were training in the yard and they saw you. One came to me and asked 'Where did you find my..mom'" Amber went pale and Negan chuckled "Yeah..here. You imagine. One of your boys right here."

There was no room between them now. Her back was against the bed and his body was against her own. Amber held her ground "You're lying." she hissed through her teeth. Negan shook his head "No. He's here, gave himself away with just asking about you. He's got a scar, right here." he drug his index finger down Amber's right eyebrow and she gasped. It was from a bike accident he had when he was six. Negan seemed pleased at her shock "Yeah...Dalton...good kid." Amber dropped to her butt on the bed. Negan lowered himself to be face to face "You're going to be my wife, behave yourself and have some babies for me. 'Cause anytime you piss me off or need punished I'm not gonna lay a finger on you..but your boy." Negan sucked in air through his teeth. Amber glared at him "You fucking monster." Negan smiled and shoved her backwards.


End file.
